


Tongue Kiss

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [21]
Category: Whitesnake (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Steve knows how to work his tongue - on his guitar and on you.
Relationships: Steve Vai/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 5





	Tongue Kiss

"I'd rather you use that tongue somewhere else," you murmur, watching Steve show you some new riffs he came up with and playing with his tongue - something he loves doing in front of you because he knows how it drives you crazy.

He stops playing and smirks. "Hm… got something in mind?"

You wordlessly look at him with dark eyes and sink into the couch, nudging his side with your foot. He puts the guitar on the stand next to the sofa and crawls on top of you, leaning down for a deep kiss. "That's not all you wanted me to do, is it babe?"

Steve shuffles back and undoes your pants before pulling them down completely and slowly licking a stripe along your folds. He sure knows how to work his tongue - on his guitar as well as on you. Although hearing and watching him play is a major turn-on, the latter is the one you enjoy slightly more.

He grins up at you to see your reaction, which is enough to motivate him even more along with the moans and the screams of his name that fall off your lips. It never takes him long to make you orgasm, even if he isn't necessarily rushing it, but it's always mind-blowing.

"The sounds you make are almost as sweet as my guitar's," Steve jokes, moving back up and pecking your lips.


End file.
